Futur
by mower
Summary: Attention risque de SPOIL pour ce qui ne lise pas les scans! Durant la bataille contre Juubi, Naruto se fait attaquer par derrière et perd connaissance. Lorsqu'il se réveil il se retrouve face à un petit garçon qui l'appel papa. Naruto va se rendre compte que, sans qu'il ne sache comment, il à fait un voyage de dix ans dans le futur.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !=)

Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Contrairement à la première que j'ai faite de Naruto, cette fanfiction me tiens vraiment à cœur. Il se peut donc que la sortie des chapitres ne soit pas régulière et que le temps d'attente soit plutôt long. Car je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'impression que mon histoire est bâclée faute de temps.

J'espère que vous comprendrez !=)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitait pas à lâcher des coms. Ca fait toujours plaisir !=)

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

* * *

**Prologue**

La bataille faisait rage. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Il avait le choix entre le monstre qui avait gobé les démons, ou Sasuke qui l'ait avait encore trahis. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait face à ce nouveau rejet était imprononçable.

Il réglerait son problème avec Sasuke un autre jour. Pour le moment, le principal danger c'était le monstre surpuissant qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Il demanda à Gamakichi d'essayer de se rapprocher encore plus du Juubi.

Il avait un plan pour libérer les neufs démons. Il leur avait promis de les aider et il le ferait, il ne revenait jamais sur sa parole.

Le but de son plan était de se glisser par la bouche du monstre dans ses entrailles et d'aller arracher les démons uns à uns de leur prison. Gamakichi essayait comme il pouvait de se rapprocher mais les mini-monstres l'empêchaient de l'amener au plus près du monstre.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite parce que Sasuke était déjà entrain de se préparer à lancer, de nouveau, ses flammes noires sur le monstre.

Réfléchir n'avait jamais été son fort, lui il fonçait tête baissé. Suivant son instinct, il sauta du dos de Gamakichi et se précipita vers le Juubi sans tenir compte des protestations de la grenouille. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche !

Il sauta sur l'un des mini-monstres et se servi de sa tête pour sauter sur la suivante et ainsi de suite. Lorsqu'il arriva près de Juubi, celui-ci était justement entrain d'ouvrir la gueule afin de former une boule noir. De l'autre côté Sasuke était à deux doigts de lancer ses flammes noires.

Il savait que Sasuke lancerait son attaque même s'il était sur son chemin. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il sauta vers la gueule du monstre. Il réussit à atterrir sur une de ces dents. Le trou béant que formait sa gorge dégageait une odeur à réveiller les morts.

Prenant son courage à demain - car oui il avait peur – il se laissa tomber dans ce trou noir. La chute lui sembla interminable. Lorsqu'enfin il toucha le sol, il sentit sa cheville se tordre sous son poids. Malheureusement pour lui Sakura n'était pas là, il devrait donc supporter la douleur.

Grâce au Chakra de Kyubi qui s'enroulait autour de lui, le transformant en lampe torche vivante, il pouvait voir où il mettait les pieds. Il ne lui fût pas difficile de trouver les démons, ils se trouvaient juste devant son nez. Mais en même temps pourquoi le Juubi les aurait-il cachés ? Personne ne serait assez fou pour s'aventurer à l'intérieur de lui. Personne sauf Uzumaki Naruto !

Les sept Bijuus - Hachibi et Kurama possédant toujours le corps de Naruto et Killer Bee – étaient enroulés dans une membrane qui était relié au système nerveux de Juubi. On ne pouvait voir que leur tête, seul élément de leur corps à ne pas être prisonnier de la membrane.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours vivants ? Demanda Naruto à Kurama.

-Je pense, répondit celui-ci. Juubi à besoin de leur énergie pour accéder à leur pouvoir.

-Yosh ! Il ne me reste plus cas couper les membranes une par une ! S'écria Naruto tout en effectuant quelques étirements.

-Imbécile ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il leur arrivera si tu fais ça !

-Peut-être mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution et…

Naruto fut interrompu par une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Il regarda dans la direction d'où provenait ce faible chuchotement.

-SHUKAKU ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se précipita vers le Bijuu qui fut un temps celui de Gaara et, dont l'extirpation avait coûté la vie à ce dernier.

-Naruto….

Le démon à une queue avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer. Surement parce que Juubi pompait la plupart de son énergie.

-Attention… derrière toi…

Naruto comprit, mais trop tard, ce que Shukaku voulait lui dire. Lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus son épaule il se trouva face à face avec l'un des monstres miniatures de Juubi. Pris par l'effet de surprise Naruto n'eut pas le temps de contrer l'attaque et le coup que le monstre lui envoya s'abattît contre sa tempe.

Le choc l'expédia contre les intestins du Juubi. Sa vue se troubla en un temps record et son sang battant furieusement dans ses oreilles le rendit sourd. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir fut de se dire qu'il avait lamentablement échoué et qu'il allait bêtement mourir dans le ventre d'un monstre qui allait tout détruire.

…..

Il ne savait pas combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis que le monstre l'avait frappé mais, à en juger par la sourde douleur qui pulser dans son crâne, cela ne devait pas faire longtemps. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Par contre, il pouvait entendre une voix à travers les battements réguliers de son cœur qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Au fur et à mesure que sa migraine disparaissait, la voix se fit plus distincte et il ses paupières moins lourdes. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un enfant qui le regardait assis à côté de lui sur ce qui semblait être un lit.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, il se trouvait dans une chambre et la seule personne présente était cet enfant. Il devait avoir cinq ou six ans, ses cheveux étaient un mélange de mèche blonde et rousse. Sa peau avait une couleur légèrement bronzé. Ses joues étaient rondes comme celles d'un bébé, preuve qu'il n'était pas bien grand.

Mais ce qui choqua Naruto ce fut les yeux de l'enfant. Ses pupilles étaient bicolores, panaché entre l'aigue-marine et l'azur. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux. Son regard resta fixé dans le sien.

-Papa j'ai faim ! Déclara le gosse.

Naruto mit un moment à se rendre compte de ce que le petit garçon venait de dire.

-Papa, j'ai faim ! Répéta l'enfant.

Et comme pour approuver ses paroles son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Sauf que Naruto lui ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Il y a quelques secondes même pas il s'était évanoui dans le ventre du Juubi et maintenant il était papa ?

« _C'est quoi ce délire_ » Pensa-t-il.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre puis qu'on ferme se fit entendre. Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina et il parti en courant de la chambre.

« _Est-ce que c'est ma femme ?_ »

Il avait toujours voulu se marier et fonder une famille avec Sakura. Est-ce rêve ? Le produit de son imagination endormi ? Si oui, alors il ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Il se pinça la joue. La douleur irradia dans sa peau et il comprit que non, il ne rêvait pas. Il regarda sa main gauche et y trouva l'alliance qui prouvait qu'il était lié. Son euphorie à l'idée qu'il était marié à Sakura vola en éclat lorsqu'il entendit le petit garçon s'écria « PAPA » !

« _C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?! »_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1 de cette aventure. Ça ma fait vraiment plaisir de voir vos commentaires. Ça m'a encouragé à écrire la suite. Alors si vous voulez le chapitre 2 vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !^^

_**666Kitsune666**_ pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas si Sasuke trahit à nouveau dans les scans. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'ais interprété.

Si vous avez d'autres questions. Peu importe que ce soit sur l'histoire ou sur autre chose, n'hésitait pas.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

**.**

Il devait être blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine ou alors vert comme une tomate pas mûr tellement la nouvelle le choquait.

-Est-ce que Na'pa est réveillé ? Demanda une voix grave qui lui semblait familière.

Il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Son premier instinct vu de se cacher ou de fuir mais, Uzumaki Naruto ne fuit jamais ! Il resta donc assit sur le lit, entendant de voir qui était cet homme derrière la porte.

Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, il ne put tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'être choqué !

.

.

…...

.

.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte il sut, grâce à l'atmosphère de la pièce, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant tout était comme avant, mais il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur d'effarement qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il s'approcha du lit tout en laissant une distance de sécurité. Car si l'homme en face de lui était le portrait craché de son mari, il savait que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

La veille ils avaient été de mariage. Les gens s'amusaient dansaient, buvaient –beaucoup pour certain – dont son cher et tendre. Jusqu'au moment où l'alcool pris le pas sur la raison et que son imbécile de mari décida de faire le clown sur une chaise en équilibre.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il tomba la tête la première sur le sol en pierre. Le bruit distinctif d'un os qui craque c'était fait entendre. Heureusement que Sakura était là et que sa grossesse ne l'empêchait pas encore d'effectuer des soins.

Elle lui avait annoncé qu'il allait bien mais qu'il lui faudrait bien une journée pour ce rétablir. Elle n'avait pas mentit, cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heures que son idiot de blond dormait à point fermé !

-Oui, répondit Naruto d'une voix mal assuré. Sauf mon mal de crâne.

-En même temps, ça n'a rien d'étonnant vu la chute que tu as fait hier.

-Quelle chute ?!

-Le fait que tu ne t'en souviennes pas a, là encore, rien d'étonnant.

Il s'approcha du lit mais s'arrêta net quand il fit son blond devenir raide comme un piquet.

-Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Insista-t-il.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu a l'air… comment dire… distant !

-N'importe quoi !

-C'est vrai tu as raison, tu n'es pas distant. Tu sembles plutôt dégoûté !

Décidé à savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas chez son chéri il s'assit sur le lit, essayant de ne pas tenir compte de l'infime mouvement de recule de se dernier.

-Naruto, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as bien failli de tuer hier soir !

-Ecoute je vais bien, répondit son blond en se levant. Mais je vais avoir besoin de prendre l'air pendant un petit moment !

Il attrapa des vêtements au hasard dans leur penderie et s'en vêtit.

-Quoi ?! Mais Naruto il est vingt et une heure ! Minato doit aller se coucher dans une heure parce qu'il… Naruto !

Ce dernier était parti comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Minato entra quelque minute plus tard et regarda le visage de son papa avant de dire.

-Tu vois je n'ai pas menti, il est bizarre papa !

.

.

…...

.

.

Il était parti comme un lâche mais la situation l'exigeait ! Il ne pouvait pas être gay ! C'était tout simplement impossible. Il aimait Sakura donc il ne pouvait pas être gay !

Il marcha sans tenir compte des rues qu'il empruntait et se retrouva finalement dans un parc. Il s'assit sur la balançoire et se laissa bercer par les allers retours qu'il effectuait. Il était à deux doigts de s'endormir quand, une voix qu'il connaissait bien se fit entendre dans son dos.

Il se retourna en quatrième vitesse pour faire face à une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle était exactement comme dans la vrai vie, – car il était indéniable qu'il faisait un cauchemar, même si la douleur prouvait le contraire – sauf que son ventre était arrondit par cinq mois de grossesse.

-Sakura-chan !

-Naruto, que fais tu ici à une heure pareil ?

-J'essaye d'échapper à un cauchemar. Et toi ?

-Moi ? J'essaye de résonner un idiot ! Répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur la deuxième balançoire. Gaara m'a appelé pour me dire que ta chute d'hier soir t'avait causé plus qu'une légère commotion.

-Il t'a appelé ?

-Ben oui, sur mon portable.

-C'est quoi un portable ? Naruto était vraiment perdu.

Lorsqu'elle sorti une petite boite en plastique hors de sa poche et lui dit que « c'était ça un portable », il ne se senti pas plus éclairé.

-Naruto, quel est le dernier souvenir que tu as en mémoire avant ton réveil ? Demanda Sakura de plus en plus inquiète.

-Hé bien, je me souviens qu'on était sur le champ de bataille et que je venais de m'engouffrer dans la bouche de Juubi pour aller libérer les sept Bijuus. En fait mon dernier souvenir c'est le visage de Shukaku avant qu'un des monstres du Juubi ne m'assomme dans son ventre.

Les craintes de Sakura venaient de se confirmer.

-Naruto, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement et avec Gaara. Déclara la jeune femme.

-Je ne veux pas voir Gaara !

-JE ME MOQUE DE CE QUE TU VEUX UZUMAKI NARUTO ! MAIS LE MÉDECIN ICI C'EST MOI DONC TU VAS FAIRE CE QUE JE TE DIS COMPRIS ?!

« _Cauchemar ou pas Sakura est toujours aussi terrifiante_ » Pensa Naruto.

Il la suivi de peur qu'elle ne lui en mette une. La maison vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient était située sur une colline. Les murs étaient blanc et les volés rouge ce qui donnait un certain cachet à la bâtisse. En montant la colline Naruto ce rendit compte de deux choses. D'un ils n'étaient pas à Konoha et de deux la maison était beaucoup plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de frapper et Gaara apparu sur le seuil. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un majestueux salon décoré avec beaucoup de goût dans des tons couleurs sable et orange.

Une immense bée vitré donner accès à une terrasse en bois qui entourait une piscine de bonne envergure. Derrière il y avait un jardin de taille moyenne mais aménager là encore avec une certaine classe. Des sentiers en petits cailloux blanc serpentait dans le jardin afin que l'herbe reste vierge de toute emprunte. Au milieu se dressait une jolie fontaine en rien extravagante. Et pour finir on pouvait apercevoir dans le fond quelque jeu pour enfant comme une balançoire et un toboggan.

Sans attendre la permission Naruto sortie dehors, laissant Sakura et Gaara à l'intérieur. Dehors l'air était frais ce qui lui fit du bien. Il remarqua que la terrasse était bien plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé vu de dedans.

Il alla s'asseoir au bord de la piscine et immergea ses pieds dans l'eau tiède du bassin. Il oublia pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il était parti quelque heure plus tôt. Plus rien ne l'intéressé mis à part cette sensation de bien être qui venait de l'envahir. Une pensée le traversa, l'espace d'un instant, vive et chaude.

_Chez moi._

_._

_._

...

.

.

Gaara qui s'était assis dans le seul fauteuil donnant vu sur la véranda. Il avait couché Minato depuis une heure, essayant d'expliquer à ce dernier que son papa aller bien. Mais il savait que leur fils était loin d'être bête, il espérait juste que ce qu'ils avaient constaté tout les deux allé vite disparaître.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois Sakura. Déclara Gaara d'une voix chevrotante, seul signe de la profonde tristesse qui pesé sur son cœur. Je ne suis pas sur que s'il s'en va encore une fois je le supporterais.

-Je sais. Répondit simplement la jeune femme d'une voix réconfortante. Mais il faut que tu te dises qu'à l'heure actuelle Naruto n'ai pas dans son état normale. Il souffre d'une amnésie post-traumatique.

-Une quoi ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que suite à sa chute de l'a veille Naruto à perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Le dernier souvenir qui lui reste c'est la bataille contre Juubi.

-Mais c'était il y a plus de dix ans ! S'exclama Gaara.

-Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il devrait vite retrouver la mémoire. Cependant il ne faut pas le forcer car ça pourrait ralentir le processus. Commenta Sakura.

-Alors dans ce cas il vaut mieux qu'il ne reste pas ici. Il y a dix ans Naruto n'aimait qu'une seule personne sur cette planète. Et cette personne c'est toi. Il ne sera donc pas dans son élément ici.

-Dans un certain sens tu as raison mais, cette maison vous l'avez construite ensemble, c'est son foyer. Et il y a Minato. Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que Naruto reste ici.

-Mais tu as dit que…

-Je sais ce que j'ai déclaré Gaara. Mais quand je parlais de ne pas précipiter les choses c'est de ne pas trop lui en demander. Comme par exemple vouloir avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui alors qu'il croit dur comme fer qu'il est hétéro !

-Hmmm. Plus facile à dire cas faire.

-Obsédé. Taquina Sakura.

Lorsque le rire de Gaara fusa, elle sourit à son tour, ravi que la blague ait atteint la cible. Elle préférait voir Gaara dans cet état, joyeux et souriant, que triste et fade. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu rire, et ce grâce à Naruto. Elle voulait encore les entendre rire ensemble.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Sakura. Il se fait tard et tu as besoin de repos.

-Je suis enceinte Gaara pas malade.

Mais il avait raison, elle devait rentrée et le laisser seul avec Naruto. Elle savait que les prochains jours ou même les prochaines semaines ne seraient pas de tout repos. Or elle en aurait besoin. Savoir que demain elle serait mère célibataire lui faisait peur et la peur consommait beaucoup d'énergie.

Avant elle se disait qu'elle pourrait compter sur Naruto et Gaara. Mais si les choses n'allaient pas mieux… Elle secoua la tête pour se chasser ces mauvaise pensées de la tête. En dix ans ils avaient vécu des moments extrêmement difficiles pour un couple et - même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer – à cause de Naruto. Pourtant ils s'en étaient toujours sortis ! Alors pourquoi pas maintenant également !

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle trouva posé sur le buffet de l'entrée, un joli dessin représentant un champ pendant l'été. Il était coloré de jaune, rouge, blanc en fonction des différentes fleurs qui y poussaient. Et au milieu de ce champ se trouvait une femme assise en tailleur tenant dans ses bras un bébé. Les cheveux roses de la maman ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Sakura. Elle aussi avait traversé des moments difficiles. Elle avait appris à grandir à force des coups et blessures du destin. Mais c'était la première fois qu'un homme s'intéressé vraiment à elle et elle était émue !

Pressant le dessin contre son ventre arrondi, elle se promit d'aller remercier le créateur de cette œuvre demain.

.

.

…...

.

.

Naruto senti plus qu'il n'entendit Gaara s'approcher de lui. Celui-ci après s'être assit en tailleur lui tendit une bière. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait de l'alcool mais il trouva que le goût n'était pas mauvais et qu'il pourrait vite si habituer.

-Alors comme ça mon cher mari, tu as perdu dix ans de ta vie.

-Je ne suis pas ton mari. Rétorqua Naruto.

-Non c'est vrai. Si on suit ta mémoire tu ne le deviendras que dans six ans.

Naruto calcula dans sa tête. Si ce que Gaara venait de lui dire était vrai, alors il se marierait à vingt-deux ans. Certains auraient pu trouver sa jeune mais lui ça lui convenait. Sauf qu'il aurait préféré que ça se passe avec une femme et non un homme. Ce qui l'amena à se poser une question. Une question essentielle.

-Comment on est sorti ensemble ? Demanda-t-il à Gaara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec le Chapitre 2. J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long pour toi **hizh.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews!^^**

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**.**

La question ne choqua en rien Gaara. Il releva la tête et observa les étoiles, cherchant un moyen efficace pour expliquer à son conjoint ce qu'il devrait normalement comprendre avec le temps et en le vivant.

Les petites sphères lumineuse apaisèrent ses craintes, tout comme elles avaient apaisé à une époque ses crises de colère, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul le soir face à la haine que les gens éprouvaient pour lui.

C'est avec l'inspiration que les étoiles lui conférèrent, qu'il se lança dans un récit for mouvementé !

.

.

**...**

.

.

**Flash-back**

_Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cache dans le petit salon qui appartenait à l'appartement qu'il avait loué. Il était arrivé à Konoha avec Temari, l'ambassadrice de Suna, la veille au soir. Le but de cette visite était de réfléchir à un moyen solide de renforcer l'alliance entre le pays du vent et celui du feu._

_Bien que l'attaque organisée par Orochimaru ait eu lieu il y a de cela environ cinq ans et malgré le fait que l'alliance entre les deux pays ait tenu, les deux clans ne voulaient pas qu'un tel acte recommence. Car la guerre était finie ! Depuis qu'ils avaient gagné contre Juubi, aucun des cinq Kage ne voulaient revoir la mort d'un de ses Shinobis._

_Seulement voilà, la réunion d'aujourd'hui n'avait mené à rien et il était décidé à rester jusqu'à ce que le problème soit résolu. Mais un autre problème venait mettre son nez dans l'équation. Ce problème avait un corps et un nom : Uzumaki Naruto. Rien que de savoir qu'il était quelque part dans cette ville rendait ses battements de cœur incontrôlable !_

_Il n'avait rien contre le blond, du moins, rien de méchant. Mais depuis plus d'un an ils ne c'étaient plus adressé la parole et tout ça par sa faute à _lui _et _lui_ seul ! En même temps, quel idiot il avait été de lui dévoilé ses sentiments à son égard ! Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait son ancien ami n'arrêtait pas de chanter les louanges de sa chère Sakura et de déclarer qu'un jour elle serait sa femme._

_Forcément au bout d'un moment sa patience avait atteint ces limites, mais ne voulant pas se fâcher avec son meilleur ami il avait gardé ça pour lui ce qui avait affecté son caractère. Puis un jour, il y eu la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il se souviendrait toujours de cette journée._

Il était assis sous un arbre au bord d'une rivière et profitait d'un calme qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis plusieurs jours et dont il avait grandement besoin s'il ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un. Le végétal protégeait suffisamment sa tête ce qui ne l'obligea pas à s'enfermer dans sa carapace de sable pour méditer et lui permit donc de profiter de la brise légère qui flottait dans l'air.

Malheureusement pour lui, son repos fut de courte durée. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était assis quand la voix de son ami et actuellement, en merdeur attitré, se fit entendre. Il adorait son meilleur ami, il éprouvait même pour lui plus que de l'admiration puis qu'il en était amoureux ! Mais aujourd'hui il avait vraiment besoin de souffler.

-Hé Gaara ! S'exclama Naruto en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ca fait des heures que je te cherche, ajouta-t-il après s'être assit en tailleur devant lui.

-Naruto.

C'est vrai que comme réponse c'était assez maigre, mais en même temps il savait que s'il laissait le robinet des mots ouvert, certaines choses sortiraient. Bien évidement, ce n'était pas des sujets qu'il voulait aborder avec le blond. Et bien évidement, Naruto ne fut pas de cet avis.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

« Oui de t'entendre parler ! » Pensa Gaara.

-Tu sais, tu devrais aller voir Sakura ! Elle est vraiment géniale entant que médecin !

« Ah non pitié ! Ne parle pas de la rosette ! »

Oui il savait que ce surnom n'était pas tiptop, surtout quand on était au courant que la rosette désignait soit un saucisson crû, soit dans le jargon sexuel, l'anus !

« Après tout c'est pas de ma faute si elle ressemble à un boudin et qu'elle a une gueule de cul ! » Se défendit-il mentalement.

Oui, oui, là encore il était au courant que la jalousie est un vilain défaut ! Mais quand on sait être fair-play comme lui, on fait semblant de rien. Malheureusement, ce sens honorable commençait petit à petit à s'effriter à cause de cet imbécile en face de lui.

« Hé bla, bla, bla Sakura par-ci. Hé bla, bla, bla Sakura par là. Bordel de merde mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ta Sakura, alors ferme là un peu ou occupe ta bouche à autre chose ! Comme m'embrasser par exemple ? Ô oui ! Embrasse-moi. »

Sur cette pensée Gaara ouvrit les yeux et fixa avec intensité ses chaires, pulpeuses mais pas trop, tant convoité par son plaisir. Forcément au bout d'un moment Naruto sans rendit compte.

-Pourquoi tu regardes mes lèvres ? J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ? Demanda Naruto. Mon dieu ! Si ça se trouve j'ai un problème dentaire ! Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Sakura et….

Et à ce moment tout ce passa très vite. La mention de la jeune femme avait complètement mit hors service le sans froid qui permettait à Gaara de ne pas exprimer clairement ce qu'il pensait. Il attrapa solidement Naruto par le col de sa veste, cette veste noire et orange qu'il affectionnait tant et qui lui allait très bien, et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut bref mais intense, en tout cas pour lui. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il du faire face à la stupidité de son geste. Naruto le regardait blanc comme un linge, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte mais sans que, pour une fois, aucun son n'en sorte. Puis ses yeux exprimèrent une tristesse infinie et il se leva et parti en courant sans lui jeter un seul regard.

Gaara se réapposa contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour chercher le repos mais plutôt pour retenir les larmes et les sanglots qui réussissaient à s'échapper de son corps.

Il ne revit jamais plus Naruto, celui-ci le fuyait à chaque fois.

_Dire que cela lui avait brisé le cœur était un euphémisme. Aujourd'hui encore, alors que cette journée c'était déroulé il y a plus d'un an, il sentait son cœur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine._

_Ne supportant plus de rester enfermé dans cet appartement à ressasser toute cette histoire, il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Si à ce moment là une personne lui aurait dit que son destin allé changer à tout jamais et que la chance allé enfin lui sourire, il lui aurait ri au nez. Ou alors il aurait cassé ce nez… à voir !_

_._

_._

**_..._**

_._

_._

_Il marchait depuis des heures, la nuit allait bientôt faire place à l'aurore. Cependant ses nerfs étaient toujours à fleur de peau. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna pour faire face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année._

_-Kazekage-sama, j'ai besoin de vôtre aide. Lui dit l'homme._

_Intrigué Gaara le suivit jusqu'à un bar qui devait sûrement appartenir au monsieur. Quel ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto assis au fond de la salle, un verre d'alcool à la main et vu son état pitoyable, ça ne devait pas être le seul._

_-Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Lui apprit le monsieur._

_Après avoir discuté cinq minutes avec le gérant de bar, pour savoir combien de verres cet idiot de blond avait bu, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Naruto._

_-Hé, mais c'est la tapette ! S'exclama Naruto quand il aperçut Gaara._

_Bien que cette remarque lui fit énormément de mal, il n'en tint pas compte. Il se rendit compte en revanche que malgré ce qu'il avait bu Naruto arrivé encore à s'exprimer correctement, il en déduisit qu'il pourrait donc marcher sans trop de difficulté._

_Il passa donc juste un bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever et le dirigea vers la sortie d'où ils fileraient directement à son appartement._

_-Hé, hé, hé ! S'exclama Naruto. N'essaye pas de profiter de mon état pour me tripoter._

_Nouvelle flèche en plein cœur. Heureusement le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Naruto, celui-ci tendit ses clés à Gaara sans qu'il ait besoin de les lui demander._

_Il l'amena directement dans sa chambre où il le déshabilla, seulement du stricte nécessaire, c'est-à-dire sa veste, son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Il l'aida ensuite à s'allonger dans son lit et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Le tout se déroula dans un silence pesant et étonnant. Jusqu'à ce que…_

_-Elle est partie, lui confia Naruto alors qu'il s'en allait._

_Il stoppa net, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver._

_-Elle est partie retrouver Sasuke. Elle ma dit qu'elle l'aimait. Pourtant on était bien tout les deux quand on est sorti ensemble. Hé oué ! Tu ne le savais pas, mais on c'est fréquenté pendant deux mois. Puis elle a rompu. Elle m'a dit que je ne m'impliquais pas assez dans notre relation. Le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris sur le coup pourquoi, moi qui voulais tant sortir avec elle, je n'avais pas fait plus d'effort ! Et la semaine dernière, elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle partait retrouver Sasuke ! Maintenant, quand je regarde ma vie, je me dis que je rate tout ce que j'entreprends ! Je n'ais pas tenu ma promesse de ramener Sasuke, je n'ai pas réussi à garder la femme que je pensais aimer et en plus je ne suis toujours pas Hokage ! Le plus marrant dans cette histoire c'est qu'il a valut qu'elle parte pour que je comprenne enfin pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre nous. Pour trouver le problème._

_C'était dur pour Gaara de voir l'homme qu'il aimait et qui avait été si pétillant, recroquevillé dans son lit, les larmes roulants sur ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit pour les arrêter. _

_Comme il avait les yeux fermés et qu'il ne parlait plus depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, Gaara décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte._

_-Le problème c'était toi. Déclara Naruto._

_Cette affirmation arrêta immédiatement Gaara, le figeant littéralement sur place. Il était toujours face à la porte quand Naruto poursuivit._

_-Je t'avais toujours en tête ! Et quand je l'embrassais _elle_ je pensais à_ toi _! Je me suis rendu compte quelque mois après notre rupture que je n'étais pas triste de cette séparation, mais que par contre je souffrais énormément de ne plus te voir._

_Gaara se retourna d'un bloc et se retrouva face à Naruto, ce dernier s'était levé silencieusement et se tenait maintenant devant lui. Sa respiration se bloqua quand il plongea dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus !_

_-Embrasse-moi encore. Lui demanda Naruto dans un murmure._

_-Tu as bu ! Déclara Gaara d'une voix rendu rauque par le désir. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis._

_-Bien sûr qui si ! Embrasse-moi Gaara, s'il te plaît._

_La supplique de Naruto mettait ses nerfs à dur épreuve mais Gaara savait qu'il ne devrait pas lui céder. En tout cas, pas tant qu'il serait sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Soudain il trouva la faille du problème._

_-Si je t'embrasse, tu retourneras te coucher sans faire d'histoire ? Demanda-t-il à Naruto._

_-Je ne suis pas un enfant qui a besoin d'être materné, mais oui si tu veux !_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Gaara évita soigneusement les lèvres tentatrices de Naruto pour venir plaquer les siennes sur sa joue._

_-Voilà ! Je t'ais embrassé alors maintenant, au lit ! S'exclama Gaara._

_-Quoi… que… mais…_

_-Tu voulais que je t'embrasse ! C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Tu n'avais pas précisé où je devais poser mes lèvres mon cher Naruto !_

_Le blond ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer sa désapprobation, décida de bouder tout simplement. Sa bouderie ne dura que le temps d'une micro seconde._

_-Alors reste avec moi cette nuit._

_-Il va faire jour dans moins de deux heures._

_-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire Gaara ! Protesta Naruto._

_Gaara regarda son blond, le lit de deux places, puis de nouveau son blond et accepta le marché. Avant de s'endormir Naruto lui demanda s'il accepterait de l'embrasser à son réveille puis qu'il ne serait plus saoule !_

_-On verra, répondit Gaara le cœur serré._

_Car il était sûr qu'une fois décuvé, Naruto ne voudrait plus de ce baissé. Mais dans l'heure, le plus important c'était de profité de la sensation du corps chaud de Naruto contre le sien. De ses bras encerclant la taille du blond dans un geste protecteur. Et de la tête de se dernier reposant sur son épaule, son souffle caressant sa gorge._

_Il ferma les paupières à son tour et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il rejoignit pour la première fois le monde des rêves._

_._

_._

**_..._**

_._

_._

_C'est un bouquant infernal qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il avait dormi, enfin ! Même s'il ne se souvenait plus des rêves qu'il avait fait, il se sentait euphorique. Partant à la rencontre du capharnaüm qui régnait dans l'appartement._

_Il trouva l'origine du bruit dans la cuisine. Naruto était entrain de nettoyer ça vaisselle avec tellement de maladresse que celle-ci lui échappé souvent des mains pour allé, soit rencontré le sol de la cuisine déjà recouvert par de nombreuse victimes, soit avec plus de chance dire bonjour au bac de lavabo._

_Décidant qu'il fallait arrêter se massacre avant que son blond ne se retrouve sans vaisselle, Gaara s'approcha de Naruto et posa une main sur son épaule pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là._

_-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Cria Naruto dans un sursaut._

_Il lâcha l'assiette qu'il avait dans ses mains et celle-ci alla se briser au sol._

_-Bon sang Gaara ! S'exclama le blond une main sur le cœur. Ne recommence jamais ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque._

_-Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser continuer à briser toutes ces pauvres assiettes ! Allé pousse toi je vais continuer !_

_Il prit la place de Naruto, essuya la vaisselle avec une efficacité qui montrait qu'il avait l'habitude. Ensuite il alla chercher un ballet et une pelle et ramassa les débris qu'il y avait par terre. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Naruto était toujours devant son bol, le regard perdu dans un autre univers. Dans le bol un liquide noir à l'arôme acre fumait délicatement._

_-Tu bois du café ! S'exclama Gaara. Tu ne crois pas que tu es assez existé comme sa la journée !_

_-Il parait que ça réveille après une cuite ! Répondit Naruto en buvant un gorgé du breuvage. Mais c'est imbuvable ce machin !_

_Gaara attrapa le bol avant que Naruto ne le vide dans le lavabo. Il le bu tranquillement, les hanches appuyé contre le plan de travail derrière lui. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne se rendit pas compte que Naruto se tenait juste devant lui. _

_Lorsqu'il redressa la tête et regarda le blond, celui-ci arborait un large sourire victorieux. Gaara était assez étonné de cette attitude jusqu'à ce que Naruto ouvre la bouche._

_-Est-ce que tu va m'embrasser maintenant ?_

_Gaara failli s'étrangler avec sa gorgé de café. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! Il reprit son souffle, avec beaucoup de difficulté, mais cette fois-ci le café ni était pour rien._

_-Naruto…_

_Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres du blond se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. En temps normale Gaara était quelqu'un de très raisonnable, mais à cet instant précis la raison n'avait plus lieu d'être dans son cerveau._

_Il entrouvrit doucement ses lèvres et alla caresser celle de Naruto avec sa langue. Le blond comprit immédiatement le geste et ouvrit les lèvres à son tour. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec délicatesse et étonnement, puis elles devinrent plus exigeantes, plus passionnées._

_Gaara passa une main dans les cheveux de Naruto et posa l'autre sur le bas de son dos. Il sentit les bras du blond encerclé sa taille, relevait son tee-shirt et caresser son dos du bout des doigts. C'était tout simplement divin ! Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et ce baisé aussi._

_Il s'écarta de Naruto pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle._

_-J'ai envie de toi, chuchota Naruto d'une voix rauque._

_Il pouvait effectivement sentir la bosse de son sexe sur sa cuisse et il savait qu'il était dans le même état. Cependant il était hors de question qu'ils couchent ensemble aujourd'hui ! C'était beaucoup trop rapide et pour une fois il voulait prendre son temps._

_Une scène sorti tout droit d'un film X s'imposa à son esprit. Naruto allongé sur un lit les mains menottées au dessus de sa tête, la bouche bâillonnée pendant qu'il lui lécherait le corps à petit coup de langue._

_« Bon sang Gaara ! Pense à autre chose imbécile ! » S'écria-t-il en son fort intérieure._

_Il voulu expliquer à Naruto que lui aussi avait envie de lui, mais qu'il préféré attendre que le blond soit sûr de sa décision. Seulement, il eu à peine ouvert la bouche que Naruto l'embrassa de nouveau, lui faisant encore perdre la tête._

_Il devait se défaire de lui avant qu'il commette encore une erreur. Il s'écarta vivement de Naruto et de sa bouche trop dangereuse pour lui._

_-Ô mon dieu ! S'exclama Gaara. Tu as vu l'heure. Je devrais déjà être avec Tsunade-sama. Je te laisse et on reparle de tout ça plus tard._

_Et il parti en courant, profitant de la stupéfaction de Naruto. Il n'avait absolument pas rendez-vous avec la Kage de Konoha. Ils c'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord qu'une journée de repos ne leur fera pas de mal._

_Il ne rentra pas à son appartement, préférant plutôt se diriger vers la volière pour savoir si Kankurô lui avait envoyé un message. Comme il était à Konoha, il avait demandé à son frère de s'occuper de Suna à sa place._

_Il avait bien reçut un message de la part de Kankurô. Celui-ci lui disait que tout ce passer très bien et qu'il n'avait pas de difficulté mâcheur. Gaara pouvait donc encore rester à Konoha. Il décida de vagabondé dans les rues._

_La marche l'avait toujours aidé à trouver l'inspiration. Il déambula sans trop se rendre compte de la destination. Ses pieds l'avaient guidé jusqu'en haut de la montagne qui surplombait le village caché de Konoha._

_La vue était tout simplement magnifique. Il s'assit et resta là sans tenir compte du temps, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prenne place à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête pour observer le profil de Naruto. A son grand étonnement le blond ne dit rien, se contentent de profiter lui aussi de la vue._

_Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Naruto posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Ce moment était tout simplement magique, le soleil avait entamé sa descende dans le ciel, coloriant au passage l'horizon de teintes oranges, roses, rouges et bleu nuit._

_Gaara passa la main dans les cheveux de Naruto, caressant son cuir chevelu, jouant avec ses mèches blonde. Lorsque la première étoile fit son apparition dans le ciel, Gaara réveilla Naruto, lui disant qu'il était peut être temps d'y aller._

_Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier car son ventre commençait à protester._

_-Viens, lui dit Naruto. Je t'invite à manger._

_Il l'amena dans son restaurant de ramene favori bien entendu. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien, retrouvant et renforçant le lien qui jadis les avait rendus si proches. Une fois leur repas fini Gaara voulu rentrer chez lui mais Naruto l'en empêcha._

_-Gaara attend s'il te plait, j'aimerais te poser une question._

_-Oui ?_

_-Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?_

_Choc ! Pourquoi il lui demandait ça ?_

_-Non, je n'ai personne en ce moment._

_-Oh. Répondit simplement Naruto._

_Gaara vit bien que cette réponse l'avait déçut. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit de spécial, juste qu'il était libre en ce moment._

_-Alors j'imagine que le problème vient de moi. Poursuivit Naruto._

_-Je ne comprends pas très bien où tu veux en venir._

_-Hé bien, je sais que tu es homosexuelle. Mais depuis le baissé de ce matin, j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis. Si tu avais eu quelqu'un dans ta vie je me serais dit que c'était pour pas le tromper qui tu m'évitais, mais apparemment j'ai eu tord._

_-Attend, si je comprends bien. Tu crois que je ne veux pas de toi parce que je suis parti ce matin._

_-Oui, je ne vois pas d'autre explication._

_Cette réponse qui aurait pu le faire rire en temps normale, le mit dans une colère noire._

_-Tu te moques de moi j'espère. Répliqua Gaara d'une voix calme, qui mit la puce à l'oreille à Naruto. Je te signale que c'est toi l'année dernière qui est partie en courant après que je t'ai embrassé ! C'est toi qui ma rejeté en premier Naruto. Et alors que moi je ne t'ai évité qu'une seule journée, UNE SEULE, toi tu ma fuis pendant un an ! Alors je crois que tu peux revoir ton jugement. Quoi que non oublis ! Je vais t'éclaircir moi-même les idées. Si je suis parti ce matin, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses pour quand suite tu me repousse, comme il y a un an. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai bien fait de ne pas coucher avec toi. Après tout mes amants sont tous, sauf des crétins. Bonne soirée._

_Il lui tourna le dos et parti la tête haute. Mais une fois sur que Naruto ne le voyait plus, il parti en courant vers son appartement, où il s'enferma à double tour. Petit, il avait pleuré quand les autres ne voulaient pas de lui, adultes quand il avait apprit que sa mère l'aimait, aujourd'hui parce qu'il aimait un crétin._

_Cet imbécile de Naruto ! Pourquoi avait-il valu qu'il tombe amoure de lui ?! Il sécha rageusement les larmes de ses joues quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il ouvrit par reflexe mais maudit son geste lorsqu'une tête blonde apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_-Bordel de merde ! S'exclama Gaara. Fou moi la paix Naruto je ne suis pas d'humeur._

_-Attend. Naruto retint la porte qui allait lui claquer au nez. Je voudrais qu'on parle s'il te plait._

_Gaara réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre, il voulait être tranquille et se reposer mais malheureusement pour lui c'est le pour qui l'emporta. Il s'écarta donc pour laisser entrer Naruto._

_-Fais vite parce que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à papoter. Le prévint Gaara._

_-Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ta blessé. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Commença Naruto. Le fait est que quand tu m'as embrassé l'année dernière ça m'a surprit. D'une parce que je ne mis attendait pas, mais aussi parce que j'ai aimé ça. Je suppose quand t'évitant j'ai évité également mes propres sentiments._

_Gaara était étonné, il ne pensée pas Naruto stupide. Après tout c'était grâce à lui que la guerre contre Juubi avez prit fin. Mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à une analyse aussi forte venant de sa part. Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Encouragé Naruto poursuivit._

_-Cependant quand Sakura ait venu me voir pour me dire qu'elle partait, ça à créé un vide dans mon cœur que je n'arrivais pas à combler. Je me suis mis en tête de ranger mon appartement et c'est là que je suis tombé sur l'album photo que tu m'avais offert pour mon anniversaire. Lorsque je l'ai regardé, je me suis senti heureux à nouveau. Non pas grâce à son contenu, mais plus parce que cet album me faisait penser à toi. Hier j'ai appris que tu étais à Konoha. Je voulais venir te parler mais j'avais peur que tu me rejette. Je cherchais un moyen de t'aborder quand j'ai atterri dans ce bar. En résumé ce que je veux te dire c'est que, ce que je ressens pour toi va au delà d'un sentiment amical. Et je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller un matin avec le regret de ne pas avoir essayé de faire en sorte que ça marche avec toi._

_Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on disait de cet homme qu'il était imprévisible ! Gaara venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi. Il se pinça le bras pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas ce moment. La douleur lui fit du bien car elle prouvait que tout ceci était réel._

_-Est-ce que tu es entrain de me demander de sortir avec toi ? Demanda Gaara d'une voix un peu tremblante._

_-On peut dire ça comme ça. Rigola Naruto en passant une main dans ses cheveux, preuve qu'il était nerveux._

_Cette nuit là Gaara ne trouva pas le sommeil. Après tout, il préférait garder les yeux ouvert pour profiter un maximum de la vue de son blond serré contre lui, les lèvres encore gonflées et humides des baissé qu'ils avaient partagé._

_._

_._

**_..._**

_._

_._

-Voilà tu sais tout. Conclu Gaara une fois son histoire terminé.

-Tu as une mémoire remarquable ! S'exclama Naruto. Mais j'ai une autre question à te poser.

-Vas y je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos de Sasuke !

**.**

**.**

**Mouhahaha! Quelle fin cruelle n'est-ce pas! Il va vous valoir attendre le chapitre 3 pour savoir ce qu'il advient de Sasuke!**

**J'aime être cruelle!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien et que les vacances d'été ont été bonne pour tout le monde.

Je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à publier ce chapitre qui en plus est assez court. Mais vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin.

Je m'excuce d'avance pour les fautes d'ortographe, je sais que mon deuxième chapitre en possédait pas mal. Malheureusement je n'ai pas encore trouvé de Beta!:'(

J'espère malgré tout que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Cette question de choqua pas Gaara. Sasuke avait été une personne importante dans la vie de Naruto. Mais une chose était sur pour lui, jamais plus Naruto ne reverrai l'Uchiwa. Pourtant il lui devait la vérité.

-Je n'aime pas trop parler de Sasuke et tu comprendras pourquoi quand la mémoire de reviendra. Mais vu que tu me le demande je vais essayer de te répondre sans trop m'étendre sur le sujet. Déclara Gaara.

-Ok.

-Après la guerre qui a eu lieu contre Madaras et Obito, les cinq Kages se sont rassemblé pour discuter du sort de Sasuke.

-Donc tu faisais parti de ce rassemblement.

-Oui. Sur les cinq, l'un des Kages voulait la mort de Sasuke. Je te laisse deviner le quel. Tsunade et moi étions contre et les deux autres n'arrivaient pas à ce décider. Finalement au bout d'une journée nous avons réussi à trouver un accord. Sasuke était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait mais au moindre faux pas il serait exécuté. Après avoir était relâché il c'est volatilisé.

-Pourquoi ? Il voulait pourtant devenir Hokage non ?

-Vu la question que tu viens de me poser je suppose que tu n'as aucun souvenir de la fin de cette guerre. Il faut que tu saches Naruto que le Sasuke que tu as connu gamin ne reviendra jamais. Même si aujourd'hui il vit une vie tranquille à l'autre bout du continent, il a franchit une frontière que même moi je n'ai jamais traversé.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Naruto les yeux dans le vague.

-C'est normal. Tu assimileras mieux une fois tes souvenirs revenus. Le rassura Gaara. Mais pour l'heure il est tard et tu dois te reposer.

Sur ses mots le roux se releva avec grâce et tendit la main à Naruto. Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne voulait toujours pas admettre qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, que dix ans avaient passé, qu'il était papa et marié à un homme.

Dans ces moments là, quand sa conscience le lâchait, il se tournait vers la seule chose fiable dans sa vie, son instinct. Et c'est celui-ci même qui lui conseilla de prendre la main de Gaara. Une fois debout, une multitude de question traversa son esprit. Est-ce qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble ? Gaara allait-il en profiter pour le ploter ? Qu'est ce qu'on ressent à dormir près de quelqu'un ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir avec moi. On a plusieurs chambres d'amis également.

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je n'ais pas envi de dormir dans une chambre d'ami. Chuchota Naruto.

Il était rarement intimidé par les gens, mais face à Gaara il avait l'impression d'être aussi maladroit qu'un enfant de trois ans. Le visage de Gaara s'illumina à sa réponse et il se mit à lui sourire en retour comme un idiot, son cœur battant soudain la chamade.

« Ressaisi toi Naruto ! C'est un homme MERDE ! » Se gifla-t-il mentalement.

Malheureusement pour lui, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Ils montèrent ensemble au première étage et Gaara le conduisit vers la chambre où il c'était réveillé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il hésita à franchir le seuil, soudain pris dans étrange malaise. Il voulait dormir avec Gaara pour voir ce que ça faisait de dormir avec quelqu'un et SEULEMENT pour ça.

Face à son doute Gaara lui lâcha la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux et le rassura d'une voix douce.

-Naruto, je ne vais rien te faire, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas la seule chose qu'on va faire dans ce lit c'est dormir d'accord ?

Le blond hocha lentement la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, enleva son pantalon, sa veste et son tee-shirt, ne gardant sur lui que son caleçon. Une fois dévêtit il se précipita sous les draps.

Le manège n'échappa pas à Gaara qui rigola sous cap. Il avait déjà vu Naruto dans sa tenue d'Adam et dans des positions très compromettantes, mais il ne lui dirait pas, comprenant sa pudeur. Il se déshabilla à son tour et ce glissa également sous les draps. Heureusement que le lit était grand, il avait à peine effleuré le blond que celui-ci c'était raidit comme un piquet.

Poussant un soupir silencieux, Gaara adressa une prière muette au ciel pour que son mari lui revienne vite. Il réussit à s'endormir assez vite et plongea avec joie dans les bras de Morphée.

…..

* * *

Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il sentait la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Gaara dans son dos et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. En plus il était allongé sur le côté droit et il n'aimait pas cette position.

Conscient que Gaara c'était endormi depuis longtemps, il s'autorisa à relâcher un peu la pression et s'allongea sur le dos. Ses paupières ne mirent pas longtemps à devenir lourde et il sombra à son tour dans un sommeil bien agité.

_Il se trouvait devant Sasuke, celui lui tournait le dos et ne répondait pas à ses appelles. Heureusement il réussit à le rattraper mais lorsque son ami se retourna il du faire face à un visage empli de haine._

_-Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit Sasuke en se dégageant de l'emprise de Naruto d'un geste sec. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ! Je ne suis pas ton ami. L'époque où je me suis laissé attendrir par ta bêtise est terminée. Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien Naruto et si tu crois que tu deviendras Hokage tu te trompes ! Quelqu'un le deviendra bien avant toi._

L'image du visage de Sasuke s'effaça pour laisser place à une autre scène tout aussi déplaisante.

_Tous les habitants de Konoha c'étaient rassemblé pour accueillir le sixième Hokage. Naruto se tenait parmi la foule, retenant tant bien que mal son désespoir. Devant lui Shikamaru porter dignement la tenu d'Hokage de Konoha._

La scène fut à nouveau remplacée par une autre.

_Sakura se tenait devant lui les yeux remplient de larmes, les mains posées sur son ventre plat comme si elle protégeait un trésor._

_-Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis Naruto ? Sasuke est devenu totalement incontrôlable depuis que je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. Il a même levé la main sur moi alors que je porte son enfant. Naruto, je crois qu'il va commettre quelque chose d'irréparable. Il faut que tu l'aides._

_-Je suis désolé Sakura, répondit calmement Naruto. Pour des raisons que tu ignores, je ne veux en aucun cas venir en aide à Sasuke. S'il commet un acte impardonnable alors il devra répondre de ses actes devant les six Kages._

_-Mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu ne devrais pas le défendre Sakura ! Un homme qui lève la main sur une femme enceinte ne mérite pas de vivre._

_Puis Naruto se leva et quitta la pièce._

Naruto essaya de se débattre pour sortir de ce cauchemar.

« Je ne veux pas en voir plus ! Que quelqu'un me réveille ! GAARA ! » Hurla-t-il dans sa tête.

Puis soudain sa respiration ralentit et un sentiment de sécurité s'empara de son être. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans un nouveau rêve.

_-Naruto ! Susurra une voix à son oreille. Réveille-toi, Naruto. Il faut se lever._

_La voix était rogue et sensuelle, ce qui lui arracha un délicieux frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il gémit dans son sommeil, ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux. Une bouche s'empara du lobe de son oreille avant de la mordiller de ses dents. Il gémit de plus belle et sentit son sexe commencer à gonfler dans son calçons. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec un Gaara tout souriant._

_-Alors ma belle au bois dormant ? Enfin de retour parmi les vivants ? Demanda Gaara avec taquinerie._

_-On est dimanche et il est… QUOI 8H DU MAT ! Pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt ! S'exclama Naruto._

_Le sourire de Gaara s'élargie encore plus, ce qui fini de rendre tout dur Naruto._

_-Parce que j'ai envie de toi, souffla le roux avant de fondre sur ses lèvres._

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez compris le prochain chapitre sera un lemon.

Il arrivera cette semaine ou la semaine suivante mais pas plus tard.

Bonne soirée et j'espère compter sur vous pour le prochain chapitre!=)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le fameux chapitre 4 avec un peu de retard, mais je suis sur que vous me pardonnerez!=)

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ils me font très plaisir!3

J'en profite également pour répondre à deux personnes:

-**BlackWingK **j'aime le fait que tu sois sceptique et que tu n'es rien compris, car c'est justement ce que je cherche à faire, vous perturber avec des détails flous. Comme ça le dénouement sera plus sympa lol! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et que ce chapitre te satisfera au niveau du lemon.**  
**

-**rosemariep88** j'étais folle de joie quand tu m'as laissé ton review car tu es le but que je veux atteindre. Faire en sorte que des fans du Sasunaru s'intéresse enfin au Gaanaru! Bref je t'adore!^^ Quand à toute les petites questions que tu m'as posé... (gloussement de ma part) Je ne te répondrais pas!^^ Sinon ça gâcherait tout le plaisir de lire la suite. Par contre je peux te dire que, non effectivement Naruto n'ai pas Hokage... il est mieux! Mais chuuuut.

Bonne lecture les loulous! J'espère que vous aimerez!3

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4**

.

* * *

.

.

Le sourire de Gaara s'élargit encore plus, ce qui fini de rendre Naruto tout dur.

-Parce que j'ai envie de toi, souffla le roux avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Il les mordilla, les lécha, les suça. Il jouait avec et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Naruto. Il sentit Gaara lui attraper les poignets et les relever au dessus de sa tête avant de les lâcher. Ils restèrent cependant au dessus, maintenu par des menottes de sables.

Loin de l'effrayer, cela exista d'avantage Naruto. Quittant ses lèvres Gaara traça un sillon brûlant jusqu'à la basse de sa gorge. Il descendit ensuite sur ses pectoraux où il prit entre ses doigts l'un des tétons du blond.

Rien cas son contacte le petit bout de chair gonfla et le massage que le roux lui fit subir l'allongea et le rendit très sensible. La respiration de Naruto devint plus haletante au fur et à mesure que Gaara jouait avec son mamelon.

Lorsqu'il le prit dans sa bouche, Naruto ne put retenir un gémissement. Il cambra le dos espérant de cette façon augmenter les sensations qui partaient de sa poitrine, montaient jusqu'à son cerveau, pour redescendre en chute libre entre ses jambes où la température corporelle avait sûrement atteinte son apogée.

Soudain la sensation de la bouche de Gaara contre son téton disparu pour laisser place à un vide froid et silencieux. Naruto, qui avait fermé les yeux afin de mieux profiter des sensations, les rouvrit brusquement et regarda l'homme qu'il aimait avec étonnement.

Son amant était assis sur lui une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches, les mains posées à plat sur le ventre de Naruto. Gaara avait la tête baissé et des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de ses joues. Naruto ne comprenait pas se changement soudain d'humeur. Jusqu'à ce que Gaara ouvre la bouche.

-Je ne veux plus te perdre, souffla le roux du bout des lèvres.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Naruto et au souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé il y a quelques mois, la douleur lui enserra le cœur à son tour. Et cette douleur ne fit que croître lorsqu'il vit les épaules de Gaara se mettre à trembler sous le poids des larmes retenus jusque là.

L'état de Gaara avait du fragiliser les menottes en sables car elles cédèrent rapidement sous la force de Naruto, à son grand soulagement. Il se redressa et prit Gaara dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos de ses mains, sécha ses larmes avec ses lèvres, le tout avec une délicatesse qu'il n'avait que pour cet homme.

-Je suis là Gaara, chuchota Naruto. Je suis là maintenant.

-Oui mais pour combien de temps ?! S'exclama Gaara d'une voix rendu rauque par le chagrin.

Naruto savait qu'il n'avait pas de réponse concrète pour Gaara et il n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver les mots pour exprimer à quel point leur séparation, les deux mois qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre et leur remise en couple avait à jamais marqué son cœur. Il voulait montré à l'homme qu'il aimait la grandeur de ses sentiments.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Naruto, serte elle était folle mais un peu de folie de temps en temps ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

-Reste ici, déclara Naruto à Gaara. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Le roux, dont les larmes avaient enfin cessé regarda avec perplexité Naruto quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il revînt une quinzaine de minute plus tard, les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Naruto espèce d'imbécile mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ! Cria Gaara.

Naruto qui c'était à nouveau assis sur le lit prit la main de Gaara et la posa sur sa poitrine ensanglantée. Il avait gravé dans sa peau à l'aide d'un couteau le même symbole que celui qui ornait le dessus de l'œil droit de Gaara.

-Tu vois, déclara Naruto. Le symbole qui est sur ton front est maintenant sur mon cœur, et comme toi, je l'aurais à vie. Comme ça même si demain je pars, pour une raison quelconque, tu seras toujours avec moi.

-Et les autres ? Qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire ?

-On s'en moque des autres Gaara, le plus important c'est nous non ? Ils ont peut-être réussi à nous séparer une fois mais je te jure que plus jamais personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin. Et si pour cela on doit partir à l'autre bout du monde alors je le ferais, du moment que tu es avec moi.

Gaara n'était vraiment pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, mais depuis que cet idiot était revenu dans sa vie, il n'arrivait plus à les retenir.

-Naruto, je t'aime.

Le visage du blond en face de lui se décomposa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Naruto.

-J'ai dit que je t'aime.

-Pourquoi me le dis-tu maintenant ?

-J'imagine que je n'ai plus peur de te perdre. Parce qu'avant je n'étais pas prêt à te l'avouer. Avant je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Après tout rien ne me garantissait que tu reste près de moi.

Naruto savait que son amant allait enfin lui ouvrir son cœur. Il savait aussi que cela le ferait souffrir tout autant que Gaara. Personne n'aime voir souffrir la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Sachant tous cela il prit Gaara dans ses bras et le força à s'allonger sur le matelas, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Quand tu es parti il y a six mois en me laissant tout seul, c'est comme si tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi n'existait plus. Continua Gaara. J'étais comme un zombi, vivant et bougeant par automatisme. Je n'avais plus aucun sentiments, plus aucune pensée et le soir je ne pouvais même plus dormir. Après tout je n'ais jamais pu quand tu étais loin de moi et je crois que je ne le pourrais jamais.

Il reprit son souffle et poursuivit.

-Il m'a valut un mois pour me sortir de cette léthargie dans laquelle j'étais plongé. C'est une chanson qui passait à la radio un soir qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle parlait d'une personne triste qui avait trouvé les bras d'un ange et qui s'envoler loin de sa souffrance. Quand j'ai entendu cette chanson j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je me suis dit que si tu revenais je te laisserais une seconde chance, dans le cas contraire je n'aurais plus aucune relation sentimental.

Gaara se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur Naruto, il baissa la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Maintenant écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Uzumaki Naruto car je ne le répéterais pas souvent. Je t'aime et je tuerais quiconque osera te dire que deux hommes ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble. Et je tuerais tout ce qui essayerais de t'arracher à moi. Tu m'appartiens corps et âme pour le meilleur et pour le pire et je m'en moque si cela te dérange.

Au fur et à mesure que Gaara parla, il perdit sa voix chevrotante de larme pour prendre celle d'une personne sur d'elle et qui ne reculera devant rien. Naruto sourit, enfin le Gaara qu'il aimait était de retour. Il passa les bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre revienne. Naruto se servit de ses hanches pour les faire rouler sur le lit et se retrouver sur Gaara. Il lui enleva son caleçon tandis que ses lèvres partaient à la conquête du corps de son amant. Il s'arrêta un instant sur les tétons du roux qu'il agaça rapidement avant de poursuivre plus au sud.

Il prit appuis sur ses coudes pour admirer le sexe gonflé qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. Après quelques secondes d'observation il décida de passer à l'action, il lécha lentement le bout du gland avant d'en faire le tour avec sa langue, puis il l'aspira dans sa bouche.

Ce qu'il préférait le plus c'était d'entendre la respiration de Gaara s'accélérer ou ses gémissement, car le roux n'exprimait presque jamais rien pendant leur rapport. Avec le temps il avait fini par savoir ce qui lui faisait de l'effet ou non.

Il entoura le gland de Gaara de ses dents puis avala centimètre par centimètre ce superbe membre qu'il avait à disposition. Les dents de Naruto créèrent un léger râpement contre la peau très sensible de Gaara, ce qui lui arracha un long soupir suivit d'un gémissement quand Naruto fini par le prendre en entier dans sa bouche.

Naruto opéra le même schéma mais en chemin inverse cette fois, puis il se fit un devoir de pomper avec sa bouche cette belle barre de chair. Il y alla d'abord doucement s'extasiant à chaque fois que Gaara ne pouvait retenir un gémissement et accéléra le rythme après quelques minutes.

Il sentit que son chéri était à deux doigts d'exploser alors il redoubla d'effort léchant, suçant, mordillant parfois. Son but, pousser Gaara dans le gouffre de la jouissance. Car Naruto c'était rendu compte que le roux n'était jamais le premier à atteindre l'orgasme et cela énervait beaucoup le blond. Du coup il c'était mit en tête de le faire jouir en premier. Malheureusement pour lui Gaara le savait très bien et ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

Sans permettre à Naruto un temps de réaction Gaara attrapa le blond par les épaules et le força à remonter jusqu'à son visage, dont il embrassa avec gourmandise les lèvres qui lui avaient donné tant de plaisir. Puis il retourna Naruto afin que celui-ci ait le visage dans les draps. Il embrassa d'abord la nuque du blond, respirant son odeur, il mordilla le lobe de son oreille qu'il savait très sensible.

Il parcouru à coup de langue et de baiser le dos de Naruto tout en caressant sa taille de ses mains. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le creux de son dos, la respiration de Naruto était déjà bien précipité. Gaara glissa son index entre les fesses du blond, il griffa gentiment son anus du bout de l'ongle ce qui fit gémir Naruto. Mais il ne s'attarda pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que son doigt but contre ses parties génitales.

Il attrapa ses testicules et les fit rouler dans ses paumes se délectant de leur texture, elles étaient chaudes, douce et bien ferme dans sa main. Il joua un peu avec, appréciant les grognements sans interruption de son blond, il malaxa ces boules, tirant un peu dessus parfois. Il remonta ensuite sa main un peu plus haut, et attrapa le sexe de Naruto à pleine main.

Naruto n'arrêtait pas de le complimenter sur le fait que son sexe était vraiment imposant mais Gaara savait que celui de son amant l'était tout autant. En effet, sa main avait du mal à en faire le tour mais cela ne gênait en rien le roux. Il effectua un léger va et vient dont le but était de rendre fou son blond, pendant ce temps sa langue remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et une fois arrivé au sommet sa bouche alla taquiner son oreille.

-Gaara... Haleta Naruto

La respiration de Naruto devenait vraiment effrénée, Gaara savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir alors il accéléra le rythme ce qui propulsa le blond au septième ciel. Il éjacula dans la main de Gaara et sur les draps en criant le nom de son rouquin.

C'était loin d'être fini mais Gaara laissa le temps à son amant de se remettre de ses émotions, il le voulait en pleine forme pour la suite du programme. Naruto avachit sur les draps était en sueur et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Plongé dans une semi conscience il avait très envie de dormir mais il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité quand il sentit Gaara le pénétrer avec un doigt.

Le roux c'était servit de la semence de son amant pour lubrifier son orifice. Il fit aller et venir son doigt dans l'intimité de Naruto pendant quelques secondes avant dans rajouter un deuxième puis un autre. Il s'amusa à les replier, les écarter, les faire tourner pour mieux préparer le blond à le recevoir. Celui était d'ailleurs bien réveillé autant mentalement que physiquement.

-Ah... Gaara... oui !

Il mit la tête dans ses bras et releva le bassin creusant ses reins au maximum, cherchant à aller à la rencontre des doigts de son rouquin. Gaara c'était relevé en appuis sur ses genoux et avait une vue très agréable sur le cul de son chéri qu'il malaxa de sa ma libre.

Quand il fut certain que Naruto était près à le supporter il retira ses doigts et plaça son gland sur l'anus de Naruto puis poussa. Il entra centimètre par centimètre, arrivé à mi chemin il donna un coup de rein et pénétra Naruto, le possédant tout entier.

-Oui ! Cria le blond.

Alors Gaara commença à bouger des hanches, allant et venant dans l'intimité de Naruto. Sa respiration devenait également incontrôlable, des gouttes de sueurs créées par la concentration qu'il mettait à satisfaire son chéri, se formèrent sur son front et son coup. Il se retira de l'orifice et le pénétra d'un coup, s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans cette douce chaleur.

Il avait du trouver le point G de son chéri car celui-ci poussa un cri de jouissance et remua frénétiquement les fesses, essayant de faire en sorte que le sexe de Gaara rencontre encore la zone érogène. Seulement à faire ça c'est Gaara qui risquait de venir en premier.

-Tiens toi tranquille. Lui Ordonna le roux en lui claquant une fesse.

-Je peux pas... j'en peux plus... Aïe ! S'exclama Naruto quand Gaara le fessa à nouveau. Arrête de prendre mes fesses pour un tam-tam !

-Alors arrête de bouger !

Mais c'était peine perdu, perdant patience Gaara écarta les cuisses et emprisonna celles de Naruto avec. Il posa ensuite une main sur le ventre du blond et une autre sur sa hanches, enfin il se pencha un peu en avant, faisant pesé son poids sur le bassin de Naruto. Dans cette position il ôtait toute possibilité de mouvement au blond.

Frustré Naruto essaya de le pousser avec ses mains, mais elles furent vite maîtrisées et attachées dans son dos par les fameuses menottes de sables.

-Maintenant-Tu-Es-A-Moi. Déclara Gaara en déposant des petits baisés sur son épaule.

Epaule qu'il mordit sauvagement tout se déhanchant comme un diable.

-AÏE Gaara putain... Ah oui... OUI !

Une fois la douleur de la morsure passé Naruto fut emporté par des vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient de plus en plus vite. Il atteignit l'orgasme au bout de quelque minute et il sentit Gaara le suivre de près.

Celui-ci s'affala sur lui en sueur. Il prit Naruto dans ses bras et roula sur le côté pour ne pas être un poids pour son chéri. Un bras glissé dans le creux de sa nuque, l'autre passé autour de sa taille pouvant ainsi caresser ses abdos bien fermes ainsi que la marque qu'il c'était faite un peu plus tôt, Gaara plongea son nez dans les cheveux de son amant et respira son odeur.

-Naruto ? Souffla Gaara à l'oreille du blond.

-Hmmm ?

-Naru_to_...

-Quoi ?

-_Naruto, je te jure que si tu ne t'écarte pas immédiatement je te fais l'amour peux importe que tu es envie ou non !_

_Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grand et rencontra le regard de Gaara. Il se rendit alors compte de deux fait. La première il ne rêvait plus la deuxième, c'est qu'il était en érection et qu'il se frottait contre la cuisse de Gaara._

_Il poussa un hurlement et voulu sortir du lit mais il c'était emmêlé les jambes dans les draps durant son sommeil, si bien qu'en se relevant brutalement il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le sol les quatre fers en l'air. Le drap étant resté sur le lit, il se retrouva donc sans rien pour cacher son excitation._

_Gaara c'était rapprocher du bord du lit, il était sur le ventre, le menton appuyé contre ses mains jointes. Ses jambes étaient relevées et se balançaient d'avant en arrière comme si elles donnaient des coup de pied à quelqu'un mais sans vraiment avoir envie._

_-Si tu veux que je te donne un coup de main pour te soulager, surtout n'hésite pas à me le dire. Répondit calmement Gaara. Après tout, je suis _ton_ homme !_

_-Non c'est bon merci. Répondit Naruto d'une voix rauque._

_Lui il disait non, mais son corps avait une toute autre envie « _le traître ! _» Pensa Naruto._

_-Tu es sur ? Demanda Gaara._

_Naruto n'eu pas le temps de répondre, le roux était descendu du lit à une vitesse phénoménal et se retrouvait à présent au dessus de lui une main posé à côté de son visage, l'autre sur son sexe. Bien que le caleçon faisait barrage, Naruto ne put empêcher son sexe de tressauter au contacte de Gaara. Le visage du roux se fendit d'un sourire carnassier._

_-Tu vois ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu en as envie toi aussi._

_Naruto voulu répliquer mais les mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge quand il sentit la main du roux presser son sexe et entamer un léger frottement le long de sa verge. Sa respiration devenait confuse et il devint écarlate. Il ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier ce qui se passait mais ce fut pire car la sensation de la main de Gaara sur lui se décupla._

_Même si ce que lui faisait Gaara l'excitait il n'était pas prêt mentalement à l'accepter, c'est pourquoi il se mit à prier pour qu'un miracle se produise. Quelqu'un là haut dû l'entendre et prendre pitié de lui car à l'instant même ou Gaara voulu glisser la main sous son boxer, la sonnette de la porte d'entré retentit._

_-Hmmm. Rétorqua Gaara en arrêtant son geste. Voilà ce qui s'appelle « être sauvé par le gong » ! _

_Puis il éclata de rire, embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Naruto, passa un jogging et alla ouvrir. Naruto quand à lui cherchait à retrouver son souffle tout en maudissant son traître de corps et le rêve qu'il avait fait !_

_Il entendit Gaara ouvrir la porte et dire :_

_-Temari, Shikamaru ! Qu'elle bonne surprise, entrez !_

_._

* * *

.

**Le saviez vous?**

*** **La chanson dont parle Gaara existe vraiment. Elle s'intitule _Angel _de **Sarah Mclachlan**. (heureusement que je n'ais pas à le prononcer -_-')

***** Pendant que j'écrivais le lemon je n'arrêtais pas d'écouter _The Scientist_ de **Coldplay** et d'imagine un scène ou Gaara chuchoterait à l'oreille de Naruto "Oh tke me back to the start"

***** Le prochain chapitre sera plus portait sur les personnages secondaires.

A la prochaine!=)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello mina! J'espère que vous allez bien!**

**Je suis désolé si l'attente vous a paru longue. Pour me faire pardonner je vous mettrez le lien d'un One-shot que j'ai fait en parallèle et qui vois le jour sur ce site en même temps que ce chapitre.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, j'ai un peu de mal à mettre de l'action mais promit j'essaierais dans mettre dans le chapitre 6.**

**Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me suis enfin trouvé une bêta donc patience bientôt il n'y aura plus (beaucoup) de fautes!=)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5**

Naruto avait du mal à le croire, Temari et Shikamaru ensemble ! Il devait absolument voir ça. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit rejoindre les nouveaux venu.

Il n'eut pas de grande difficulté à les trouver. Il arriva dans la cuisine et observa le couple. Ils étaient égal à eu même sauf sur quelques petits point. Temari n'avait plus ses quatre couettes, à la place elle arborait une jolie natte tressé avec un ruban bleu turquoise. Shikamaru lui, avait prit quelque ride sur le front et c'était laissé pousser la barbe autour de la bouche.

Ce rendant compte qu'elle était observé Temari se tourna vers Naruto exposant un ventre bien arrondie. Elle sourit à Naruto et s'avança vers lui.

-Comment va mon beau frère ? Demanda-t-elle à Naruto en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il paraît que tu as perdu la mémoire ! Décidément tu nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Shikamaru enchaîna.

-Temari à raison, tu es un sac d'embrouille à toi tout seul !

-Ça va ? Vous avez fini ? S'exclama Naruto. Parce que si c'est pas le cas je peux m'en aller ça sera plus simple !

-Toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois, ricana Temari. On était venu voir Gaara pour parler du festival qui aura lieu dans deux mois. Les cinq Kages vont venir y assister et comme deux mois ça peut passer très vite, il faudrait mieux qu'on si mette maintenant.

-J'ai pas tout compris. Marmonna Naruto. Si tu dis que les cinq Kages vont venir alors ça signifie que Gaara...

-N'est plus Kage, oui c'est ce que ça signifie. Termina Shikamaru à la place du blond.

Premier choc pour l'Uzumaki.

-Et si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, tu n'es plus dans le village de Konoha ni dans celui de Suna.

Deuxième choc !

Shikamaru s'apprêtait à enchaîner mais Gaara le stoppa dans son élan.

-C'est bon, on arrête ! Vous lui lancez toutes ces informations à la figure comme si elles étaient ce qu'il y a de plus normale mais vous oubliez qu'il a perdu dix ans de sa vie !

-Il y a quelque chose que je comprends pas. Coupa Naruto.

Trois paire d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

-Temari à dit que les cinq Kages assisteraient à ce festival. Mais comme Shikamaru est devenu Hokage il devrait y en avoir six non ? A moins que Tsunade ne soit morte ?!

-Je croyais que tu avais perdu la mémoire ! Déclara Temari d'air un suspicieux.

-Je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire ! S'énerva Naruto.

-Pourtant tu ne te souviens de rien. Objecta Shikamaru.

-Peu importe, intervint une nouvelle fois Gaara. Naruto, c'est vrai Shikamaru est devenu Hokage mais il a réussi à ce mettre d'accord avec Tsunade pour qu'elle prenne tout en charge. Donc non Tsunade n'est pas morte. Tant qu'on y est, il est vrai que je ne suis plus Kage pour la simple est unique raison que je ne pouvais pas être Kazekage et vivre ici avec toi. J'ai donc fait un choix. De plus, ici tu te trouve à Phoenix. C'est une très grande ville mais elle est aussi très jeune puisqu'on la construite il y moins de cinq ans. Elle se situe entre le territoire du pays du Feu et le pays du Vent.

-C'est une ville d'alliance ? Chuchota Naruto ébahit.

-Exactement. C'est ici que se règle les conflits entre le pays du Feu et celui du Vent, continua Shikamaru. Mais le plus beau dans cette histoire, c'est que c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, enchaîna Temari. C'est également grâce à toi que le pays de la Pluie, qui était perpétuellement en guerre, à réussi à retrouve un équilibre. Tu savais qu'il fallait au cinq Kage un lieu qu'ils auraient en commun pour éviter un nouvelle guerre.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, récapitula Naruto. Je suis celui qui a créé ce village mais c'est Gaara que vous venez voir pour organisez une partie !

Il lança un regard noir à Gaara mais ne reçut en retour qu'un sourire goguenard de sa part.

-La jalousie est un vilain défaut, se moqua Temari. En plus nous n'organisons pas une partie ! Mais un festival.

-Oui mais c'est MON village.

-Galère, souffla Shikamaru, voilà qu'il nous fait une crise de possessivité !

-C'est aussi le mien, répliqua Gaara amusé par la remarque de son beau-frère. Ainsi que celui de Temari et Shikamaru. Tu devrais avoir honte dans faire une affaire personnelle !

Vexé par les paroles de Gaara, Naruto quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda le rouquin un peu inquiet.

-Faire un tour ! Apparemment je dérange !

-Naruto...

-Gaara, l'arrêta Temari. Laisse le partir.

-Très bien, dans ce cas est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Minato à l'école ce midi ?

Naruto ouvrit la porte sans répondre à la question de Gaara. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la maison il eu un pincement au cœur. D'une parce qu'il c'était comporté comme un idiot et de deux, parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé la détresse dans la voix de Gaara.

Pour ce changer les idées il décida de visiter cette ville dont il avait eu l'idée. Il se balada pendant pas mal de temps dans des ruelles qui ressemblaient fortement à celles de Konoha. Puis soudain les rues en pierre cédèrent la place à du sable et Naruto eu le sentiment d'avoir franchi en l'espace d'une seconde les centaines de kilomètres qui le séparé de Suna.

-Naruto ! Appela une voix qui lui disait quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il se retourna il se retrouva face à Lee en compagnie de Tenten. Ils se tenaient par la main et avaient une bague identique qu'ils portaient fièrement à l'annulaire de la main gauche.

-Vous êtes mariés ! S'exclama Naruto.

Lee rigola et ses joues rougirent. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Tenten qui elle, arborait un beau sourire.

-Oui et on est parent comme toi. Répondit la jeune femme. On allait justement chercher Ame à l'école.

-Il s'appelle Ame, précisa Lee. Il s'entend d'ailleurs très bien avec Minato.

Il se rappela que Gaara lui avait demandé d'aller chercher leur fils à l'école. Il suivit donc Tenten et Lee. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent Naruto se retrouva face à un mélange de deux univers différents. Le bâtiment était construit comme ceux de Suna mais la cour de récrée était aussi verdoyante que les forêts du pays du feux.

Une sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment, des chaises raclèrent le sol et quelques minutes plus tard des enfants sortirent en courant du de l'établissement scolaire. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois mais Naruto n'eut aucun mal à repéré son fils parmi tous ces enfants. « Son fils !» Il avait encore du mal à assimiler le fait qu'il était un adulte et un père.

Lorsque Minato l'aperçut il s'arrêta une seconde, sûrement étonné de le voir, puis un sourire plein de joie éclaira son visage et il se précipita vers lui. Lorsque le petit garçon arriva à la hauteur de Naruto, celui-ci tandis les bras et le porta sur ses épaules, pour la plus grande joie de Minato.

-J'ai faim ! S'exclama Minato lorsque son ventre ce mit à gargouiller.

Cette affirmation rappela à Naruto que lui aussi était un être fait de chaire et de sang et qu'il avait également faim. Seulement voilà, la nourriture ce trouvait là ou était Gaara et qu'il ne savait pas comment rentrer.

-Yo ! Appela une voix au dessus de lui.

Il releva la tête et tomba sur Kakashi accroupi sur le toit d'une maison avec un de ses livres pervers dans une main. Il portait toujours cette espèce de cagoule ridicule qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage.

-Kakashi-sensei ! Cria Minato.

-Vieux pervers, marmonna Naruto.

Kakashi atterri avec souplesse à leurs côtés et Naruto vit dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux de les voir ou de le voir. Ils se remirent en marche, Naruto suivit Kakashi qui le conduisit directement chez eux. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était très reconnaissant à son sensei de lui avoir montré le chemin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de la colline où avait été construite leur maison Naruto déposa Minato par terre et celui-ci parti en courant, le laissant seul avec Kakashi. Il ouvrit la bouche mais son sensei le devança.

-Je sais que tu as peur et c'est normal. Personne ne te crois quand tu dis que tu as voyagé dans le temps. Pour ma part je ne sais que pensé, après tout tu es un être imprévisible. Cependant tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop raconter sur tous les toits que tu arrives d'un autre temps, car tu es un personnage important pour maintenir la paix entre les cinq grandes nations Shinobis.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda Naruto soudain désespéré.

Kakashi avait raison il avait une trouille bleu de cette époque dans laquelle il avait débarqué.

-Reste toi même. Lui conseilla son ancien mentor. Les choses se passerons avec plus de simplicité si tu ne fais pas semblant.

-Kakashi, est-ce que vous pensez que Sasuke reviendra un jour ? Demanda soudainement Naruto.

-Non et j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Il n'est plus celui que vous avez connu Sakura et toi. Sakura la comprit il n'y a pas longtemps et toi tu l'avais aussi remarqué mais comme tu as tout oublié...

Naruto adopta le silence mais il commençait à en avoir marre que tout le monde lui donne des informations sans vraiment être très claires. Tout le monde lui disait que Sasuke était devenu un monstre mais pourtant il n'avait encore rien fait de mal.

L'image de Sakura les joues en larmes, lui disant que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait levé la main sur elle alors qu'elle était enceinte s'imposa dans son esprit. Cependant il la chassa rapidement en se persuadant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Il entra dans la maison et se rendit compte qu'il y avait plus de monde que lorsqu'il était parti.

Temari et Shikamaru étaient toujours là ainsi que Gaara. Mais il y avait aussi Chôji accompagné d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, Hinata et Kiba étaient assis sur le canapé et il y avait également Saï qui se tenait près de Sakura.

Tous le monde se tourna vers lui et il se sentit mal à l'aise d'être soudain le centre d'attention de toutes ces personnes qu'il connaissait sans vraiment les connaître.

-On a cas demander à Naruto, proposa Gaara. Dis moi mon chéri, pour le festival qui aura lieu dans deux mois, tu votes pour un carnaval avec des jeux à tout les coins de rues ou alors tu préfères le bal masqué avec un feu d'artifice à la fin ?

-C'est pas juste de lui demandait ! S'exclamèrent les filles en cœur. C'est un garçon, il va forcément choisir les jeux.

-Pourquoi vous feriez pas un mélange des deux idées, proposa simplement Naruto.

Des idées fusèrent et il participa à la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Temari avait raison, deux mois ça passe vite. Naruto regardait des ouvriers montaient un toile sur l'ossature d'une tente qui abriterait un bar et un snack.

En deux mois il avait réussi à s'habituer à la situation. Mais il restait quelque point sur lequel il avait encore du mal ou chercher des réponses. Par exemple, il avait remarqué depuis quelques semaines qu'il n'arrivait plus à entrer en contacte avec l'esprit de Kurama. Il se demandait également comment deux hommes avaient pu concevoir un enfant.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Gaara arriver derrière lui, si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir et se retrouva enfermé dans un sarcophage de sable blindé. Lorsque le sable autour de lui se dispersa il ne se trouvait plus dehors mais debout près d'une table composée de la plus saine des nourriture.

-Aujourd'hui tu n'y échappera pas Naruto ! Tu vas manger autre chose que tes maudits ramens ! Grogna Gaara.

Minato qui se trouvait en face de ses deux parents se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Il savait que Naruto ne lui dirait rien mais quand on se moquait de Gaara, attention les dégâts.

Naruto quand à lui bouder devant son assiette de légume et de viande. Il avait réussi pendant les deux mois à éviter Gaara pendant l'heure des repas et à aller manger chez Ichiraku. Malheureusement il n'avait pas réussi à lui échapper aujourd'hui ! Il regarda d'un œil morne l'assiette devant lui, jouant plus avec ses légumes qu'il ne l'ai mangeait, ce qui énerva Gaara au plus au point.

-Minato, puisque tu as fini ton assiette vas faire tes devoirs. Grogna son rouquin de père.

Le petit garçon ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois. Néanmoins il ne quitta pas la table sans un regard d'avertissement pour son blond de père.

Naruto n'avait pas fait attention au avertissement silencieux de son fils ni au regard menaçant de Gaara dans son dos. Soudan une main attrapa sa chaise et la tira avec violence jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve perpendiculaire à la table. Juste en face, à quelque centimètre de lui était assit un Gaara passablement énervé.

-Bien ! Puisque tu ne veux pas te conduire en adulte responsable, je vais m'occuper de toi comme si tu étais un petit garçon récalcitrant. Déclara Gaara. Alors voilà comment ça va se passer, je vais te donner à manger et chaque fois que tu refuseras d'avaler ce que je te donne tu auras une fessé.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ! S'exclama Naruto.

Il comprit un peu plus tard que non, le rouquin ne rigolais pas.

/s/9717604/1/Cadeau-de-No%C3%ABl

**Voici le lien de mon autre fic si ça vous tente!=)**

**Il vous suffit d'ajouter devant l'adresse pour que ça marche.**


End file.
